


Hurricane Run

by PocketSieve



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Desperation, Gen, Monsters, Storms, can't always win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSieve/pseuds/PocketSieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurricane fights for his life. - 30 Minute Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Run

**Author's Note:**

> "Something wrong Private?"
> 
> "No Sir" But there was. Looking into the face of the darkening sky, Pansy's wings shivered. He had a sickening feeling - worst than the time of the Windigos - that today was a bad one for flying.

“Slice!”

Hurricane pulled up at the last moment, calling for his solider to do the same. The young stallion, with all his medals and high praise, had been following close behind the commander as wing pony when the duo was forced into a dive. The white tempest that they had been trying to outrun had snatched Cake Slice’s protective goggles off and the private met with his fate at the side of a mountain.

Hurricane was helpless to do anything as the mangled form of his remaining army cascaded down into the snowy abyss. That was it then. He alone was left to set the course without a pony to turn to. He fought to stay hovering over the spot Slice had fallen, dead hope in his eyes as he studied the blurred blood patch through the storm.

Unable to wait up for a corpse any longer, Hurricane banked west in the direction of the Crystal Pass, the only opening in the Frozen Alps that would give him a straight path home. Pressing onward, he was suddenly alarmed by a sudden decline in altitude. Beating his wings to regain height was futile, however. The desperate flailing was only succeeding in bringing his already exhausted body nearer to its breaking point. And it broke.

Helpless at that the whims of a monstrous storm, Hurricane spiraled downward like a lead weighted leaf. The last of his luck was spent on the fortune of plummeting into a high snowdrift.

Stunned at first, adrenaline quickly focused his attention towards digging his way to the surface. Spitting blood from his bitten tongue Hurricane cursed any deity that might have still cared about his life. His right wing dangled limp in its socket but he felt no pain. Only spite and cold nerve remained in the pegasus. He gave a few test steps. Satisfied with functioning legs Hurricane started off in a full gallop still intent on making it to the pass. He made little progress this way though, for every three steps he took he was shoved five back by bitter, icy wind.

At last, for all his fighting, the bleeding and battered commander could barely recognize the twin peaks that marked the opening. Renewed in spirit, he gritted his teeth. Warm mares and welcomed friends awaited him just beyond.

Hurricane howled and the blizzard seemed defeated at the hoofs of the superior storm. Slowly the curtains of blinding white begin to lift the closer he got towards the hope of home.

The Crystal Pass was gone.

Wiped out by an avalanche

Dropping his jaw, Hurricane skidded to a halt. His pupils widen, his heart shattering sending a scorching, acidic lump to his throat. Everything…  
His army….his soldiers……Private Pansy….Cake Slice…. all gone.

He screamed. Tearing his armor off, he bucked the crystal uniform. The more it refused to dent under his hoofed fists the more violent he became till his last remaining strength finally left him. 

Still in the silence, Hurricane took the time to look up and realize night was in beautiful bloom.

“Commander Hurricane…” He laughed, taking in the sight of the pallid, distant full moon. “Stand down.”


End file.
